monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
My Habbey Fanfic (Sequel)
Chapter One Abbey sat in the car, air conditioner on megahigh and her face to the window. She silently counted the stars and traced constallations. It was truly hard to belive that they were just flaming balls of fire millions and millions of miles away, there was a certain magic to it. Although there was a flaming ball of fire right next to her. She turned to him and smiled. "Is very starry out." She said. "Just like in mountains." Heath looked at her. "Almost as gorgeous as you." He said, with a smirk. Abbey rolled her eyes. "Keep vision on road." She scolded playfully. "You miss home, don't you?" The boy asked. He knew it didn't snow where they were, and that the stars always reminded Abbey of home. The icy ghoul sighed. "Maybe little bit." she said, not letting on that she missed pretty much everything about the place. "Is nice here. Besides," She smiled. "You are here." Heath smiled. He wanted do do something for her, to help her not be so homesick. The boy did a mental check of what he had in this wallet. If he saved a bit more, he could buy her a round trip plane ticket for back home. But then there was that. What if she stayed? What if she decided that she liked the mountains more and didn't come back? Heath shook the thought from his head as he pulled into Cleo's residence. Egyptian servants acted as valets, parking cars in the designated areas. Heath stepped out of the car and opened the other door for Abbey. The ghoul took his hand and got out of the vehicle. The elemental gave the servant his keys, and walked towards the Pyramid. He pressed the doorbell, causing to to ring loudly. Cleo opened the doors, smiling. Yes, she could have had servants do that,but she always liked to greet her guests herself. After all, it allowed her to show off her fabulousity. "Heath! Abbey! Welcome!" She said entusiastically. Abbey hugged the ghoul. "Cleo!" She said happily. " Thank you for inviting us!" The princess laughed. "Well, I very well can't have a party without the literal coolest ghoul in school now can I?" The ghoul let the two in, showcasing the party. There was music, food, friends, and from what they could tell, this was going to rock. Chapter Two "Heath, I think this party will be cooler than snowman I built," Abbey told Heath as she scanned the dancing, talking, eating and drinking monsters. But the snow ghoul got no reply, so she tried to reach out for Heath's hand but she only grasped onto air. She looked to her side and had figured that Heath disappeared with his buddies. Abbey shrugged to herself and started to walk through the living room. She looked for her ghoulfriends but someone she didn't want to see caught her eye. Jinafire. Talking with Heath. Abbey glared at the dragon ghoul and marched towards the pair. Jinafire didn't notice Abbey until she layed her blue hand on Heath's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "I was looking for you," the snow ghoul told her boyfriend. Jinafire looked away for a minute and face-palmed. Then she turned back to the couple. "You two are dating?" she asked them. Heath nodded nervously, having a flashback of the last time he was with Jinafire. He shivered at the thought of kissing Jinafire again and Abbey rubbed his arm with her palm. "Aw. Are you cold?" Jinafire managed to ask before Abbey, who glared at her. Heath shook his head but Jinafire approached him and layed her hand right on his heart. Abbey groaned mentally and pushed Jinafire away firmly by the shoulders. "We go now. Us don't want to miss the drinks," Abbey said as she pulled Heath out of the living room by the wrist. The fire boy waved his hand at JInafire before getting pulled in the kitchen. "Hey, what's the big deal?" he asked Abbey as she scanned the table which was full with delicious foods. "Big deal is Jinafire. I don't want her steal you away," Abbey said as she grabbed a paper plate and put a spoonful of fruit salad. "Steal me away?" Heath asked, "Abbey, I though we got over this. It happened last year and you told me that you will no longer think of the kiss." The yeti ghoul rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. If something happen with Jinafire, you be blamed," Abbey said as she finished dumping a bunch of food in her plate and walked off to sit down at a couch. Frankie spotted Abbey and waved at her to join the trio. "Hey ghoul!" Draculaura said with her thick bubbly accent. Abbey didn't reply as she sat down. "What's wrong, ghoul?" Clawdeen asked her friend. "Jinafire like Heath, I date Heath. She try to steal him away, I will start yak war!" Frankie stared at Abbey, "Don't worry, ghoul! We got your back and since your dating Heath now, Jinafire won't stand a chance in stealing him." Abbey rolled her eyes, "Pfft. Yeah, she won't." Chapter 3 Abbey caught sight of someone out of the corner of her eye. Cupid! She could help! Maybe. Her ideas about how do deal with things like this were very different than the snow ghouls, but still she was her friend, and that had do be something. "Cupid!" She called. 'Would like to sit with us?" The pink-haired ghoul turned with a nervous look. "Abbey...um, love to, ghoul, buuuut, I have some people to......ship...so, uh, later! Definitely later!" She said, before walking off. "That was weird." Clawdeen remarked. The other ghouls nodded in agreement. "Well, to be fair, Cupid ''is ''always shipping people. Not unlike myself, if we're all being honest here." The group turned to see Venus behind them, drinking a can of soda and leaning against the back of the couch. "Sup, ghoulfriends?" She said, smiling widely. "Venus!" Abbey said, grinning. "Well, Cupid's acting weird, Abbey's being paranoid, so, pretty much same old same old." Cleo responded, informing the plant ghoul on the situation. "Am not being paranoid! Am just...worried." Draculaura put a hand on the ghouls shoulder. "I'm sure this will all blow over. Tomorrow, you'll forget all about it." "This about Jin? Look Abbey, if you want I can talk to Heath." Venus offered. "Have already done that. He knows, but this is not stopping Jinafire." The ghoul said, shaking her head. Cleo stood up in front of the ghouls. "That is the problem. If you want to get something done, go directly to the source. The person you ''should ''be talking to, is Jinafire. Let her know that you aren't going to take this."The diva explained, adding as much flair as she could to her dialogue. "If the problem comes up again, then you should talk to her. Til then, chill. You'll have a lot more fun that way." Venus agreed, smirking. Abbey nodded, a smile crossing her face too. It was amazing how her friends always knew what to say. "Now c'mon ghouls, let's dance!" Chapter Four Cupid was out of breath. She had ran across the whole house just to get to the bathroom. She didn't need to use it, she needed to hide in it with her boyfriend. Valentine. They had been dating during the middle of summer. Cupid fell arrows over fangs for Valentine when she went with T.L to the beach one hot day. She remembered it all; the moment he caught her eye, when he glanced at her while she spoke to T.L and she was sure that he bumped into her in the water on purpose. Ever since, the two kept in touch and exchanged phone numbers. But T.L didn't know a thing, not even the fact that Valentine was even at the beach that day! Valentine was already there, sitting on the floor with his head against the bathtub as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey," she said as she put her purse on the sink and closed the door, then she locked it. He grinned and got up, "Good thing you came." She smiled and sat on the other side of the sink. "I found these awesome candles," the vampire said as he opened up a cupboard and pulled out two big candles. "They smell like you," he told her and handed one to her. She smiled sweetly while taking the candle from Valentine. She smelled and chuckled. "It smells like cherries," she told him. "Exactly, and you smell like cherries," he replied. He closed the cupboard and she watched him. "We're keeping these?" she asked him. He simply nodded his head and kissed her cheek. But Cupid shook her head. "We can't. They belong to Cleo, we'll be stealing if we take these," she explained to him but she lifted the candle to her nose again and sniffed it once more. The vampire boy grinned, "I know you like the smell." Cupid sighed, "Well, I suppose we can take one...After all, what's the difference between one and two?" Valentine smiled. "Nothing," he told her quietly before kissing her softly on the lips. As the two shared a long and lovely kiss, there was a sudden noise on the other side of the door. They stopped kissing and turned to the door but nothing really budged, not even the door knob. The pair kept staring at the door but then hid themselves in the shower and closed the curtain. Valentine unlocked the door before hopping in with Cupid. She face-palmed, "Why'd you do that?!" she whispered loudly. "Because the person will become curious if they find out someone had locked the door! Duh," he explained and she laughed. Then the door yanked open, shut closed and got locked. No sound was heard, except...kissing. Cupid stopped and peeked from the shower curtain to see who was the pair and then she saw Heath and Jinafire. Kissing. (again) Cupid wanted to gasp but Valentine cupped his hand over her mouth. Then he slipped out with phone and video taped the kissing pair, he watched from his screen quietly. Category:MonsterGirl2002's Stories and Fanfics Category:Fanfiction